Green and Yellow
by Yin Yang Zodiac Girl
Summary: Some totally-not-late Fraxus week oneshots. I don't own the cover image.
1. Firsts

Firsts

I absolutely love this pairing but somehow forgot about the week until now. So they're late. But they're here. I shall let you proceed with the story.

"Geez, Freed, calm down, no one will care if you don't look your absolute best for a mission." Bickslow said for what felt like the millionth time. He and Evergreen had been waiting for about an hour for Freed to be ready and were getting bored of their game of monopoly.

"Laxus might care." Freed stated as he redid his hair for what, again, felt like the millionth time.

"I'm pretty sure he won't- have you _seen_ how he dresses?! It's atrocious! An insult to fashion! A-"

"Are you done now Ever? We've already waited ten hours for Freed, and I don't want to wait another ten for you." Evergreen scowled at Bickslow, not wanting to admit that he was _maybe_ right.

"I guess that this will do..." Freed mumbled absentmindedly.

"Freed, it looks fine! It's just a mission!"

"Our _first_ mission." Freed corrected.

"Yes, and since it's our first mission we don't want to keep Laxus waiting!" Bickslow grabbed Freed's arm and dragged him away before he could waste any more time, Evergreen following close behind.

*A few minutes later*

"Finally!" Laxus exclaimed as he watched his team run towards him. "Where have you guys been?"

"Freed was-"

"We simply didn't realise the time. I apologise for our mistake." Laxus simply looked at Freed without doing anything. "Um... Laxus?" He leaned in close to Freed's face, making him blush slightly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Your hair..." Laxus brought his hand up and brushed a loose strand behind Freed's ear. "There. That's better." He started walking to the forest. "We should probably get started on that job now." The Raijinshuu started following him, Freed still having a huge blush on his face.

"Betcha thought Laxus was going to give you your first kiss~" Bickslow teased.

"Sh-shut up." Freed blushed even harder now that someone pointed it out and this caused Bickslow to grin.

"Freed and Laxus sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, here comes Freed with a baby carriage! Course, it will have to be an adopted baby, but I guess that wouldn't stop you from doing the baby making process!" Bickslow burst into a fit of giggles and was slightly surprised to see that Freed had somehow gotten even redder. In hindsight, it would probably have been smarter to tease him after the mission, but how was he supposed to know that Freed would find a way to dump most of the enemies on him?


	2. Cuddle

Cuddle

Freed awoke to the harsh rays of sunlight coming through a gap in the curtains, and his first instinct was to wince in slight pain. His second was to get up and close the curtains fully but was stopped as a pair of arms that he hadn't noticed yet due to his drowsiness held him tighter as soon as he tried to move. A dark blush spread across his face as he remembered what happened last night. After a lot of preparation and convincing, Freed had finally 'grown some balls'/'manned up' - as Bickslow and Elfman would say - and confessed to Laxus. Needless to say, he was ecstatic when his feelings were well received, and after he confessed they... well, you don't really need those details.

He tried to wriggle out of Laxus' grasp without waking him, failed, tried again and then gave up because Laxus just kept on strengthening his hold on him. 'I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt...' was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep again with a content smile on his face.


	3. Breaking the Rules

Breaking the rules

"Bickslow, get your feet off the table." Bickslow did as Freed asked immediately, not wanting a repeat of last time. "Evergreen, go get a plate. I don't want crumbs all over my carpet." Evergreen huffed, but did as he asked, also not wishing a repeat of last time." And Laxus, for gods sake, put on a shirt!"

"But it's hot!"

"I don't care! I do not want people being half naked in my house, and that's that!" Freed was struggling not to stare at Laxus' abs too much. They was very nice to look at anyway and the sweat trickling down them made Laxus even more sexy than normal, something Freed thought was impossible until this moment. "... I guess I could make a small exception for our leader though."

"Thanks Freed!" Laxus smiled in appreciation as Freed went into the kitchen, where Bickslow and Evergreen were.

"You know that we can tell the only reason you made an exception was because you like looking at Laxus' abs, right?" Evergreen pointed out.

"Wh-what? N-no, that's... that's not it, I just... h-he's the leader s-so..."

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that." She chuckled at Freed's reaction.

"Actually, I don't believe that Freed would want Laxus to have his shirt off." Bickslow stated, confusing Evergreen.

"You don't?" She asked.

"Of course not! After all, Freed would much prefer it if Laxus took off his pants instead of his shirt, although he'd probably really like it if Laxus had both of them off and they were- ah! I was just kidding! Put down the knife!" And that is why Bickslow got a tattoo.


End file.
